What Your Heart is Made of
by Bob Floof
Summary: Rayman must go on a journey to tame a sacred lum, and discover more about himself along the way...with Razorbeard hot on his tail, ready to unleash revenge of the worst kind. And also, his best friend Globox is tagging along for the adventure. Funny...how they've been friends for so long. A strange duo. Marvelous to know that things can only get stranger.
1. Prologue

Razorbeard tapped his metal hand impatiently on his throne. His metal exterior was all singed, a few parts of him looking partly melted. Oh, he was not happy. Not. One. Bit.

''I'm going to kill that walking French fry'' he mumbled and grumbled, along with a few other things that couldn't be made out. He started to growl as his impatience grew. He wanted to start his revenge and start it soon. He was going to make Rayman BURN. Finally one of the henchman guarding his door came in.

''Sir, she's here'' the henchman announced.

''Good, let her in.''

The henchman left and in stepped someone wearing a large cloak, their face and other features not visible. Razorbeard perked up a little bit.

''Where have you been? My patience was growing very…thin'' he growled in a deeper voice.

''Now now, my dear, you can't rush a lady!'' she waved her index finger at him in a ''tsk tsk'' manner.

Razorbeard sunk back in his seat, starting to tantrum. ''Please get ON WITH IT?''

The mysterious woman chuckled. ''Oh but of course, you know I want revenge as bad as you do.''

''Do you? Because you know…considering who you are…''

''Oh, but you see, I have resentment now. Actually, I always have, because I've always known-''

''Hm?'' Razorbeard interrupted, ''Known…what?''

The mysterious woman made an amused ''hmph and replied, ''A secret that will help you, and me, get our revenge.''

''I already know the secret! It's Rayman's friends! Burn them, and you burn his heart.''

''That is true, but I'm talking about something a little extra…something that will absolutely destroy him.''

Razorbeard's attention was definitely fully had now. ''Oh? Do tell…that is why you are here, right? To help me. So spill.''

The cloaked woman walked up to him and whispered it into his ear. As Razorbeard listened, he lit up, an evil light bulb practically popping above his head as this very interesting and useful information was given to him.

''Are you serious?'' he was laughing now, thoroughly amused, ''Rayman's a bigger sap than I ever gave him credit for! Ahahahaha!''

He hopped down from his throne, hobbling with his peg leg to the window to gaze out at the empty sky. ''This is perfect…now I will not only burn his heart…I will destroy it.''

 **Oh my goooodd what am i doing? What AM I doing? What is RAZORBEARD doing? Well, you'll see soon enough, rayhards~ (did i just call rayman fans rayhards?)**


	2. Chapter One

Rayman and Globox were walking through the world in between worlds. Gazing at the swirling portals and the golden gates as they were making their way to the fairy glade. Ly had requested they come see her; well, Rayman only actually, but Globox tagging along was to be expected. A teensie had come to inform them, and according to him, it was important. They could even see the teensie trembling with anticipation and great interest! Globox and Rayman were very quiet on their way there. Globox himself had been very quiet lately...ever since his wife divorced him. Rayman knew Globox cared about his wife very much and loved his children very much and, luckily, would still get to be with them and share time spending with them with his wife, but him and his wife had never actually...hung out together. He could tell they didn't really connect on even a friendship level; they had almost nothing in common, other than being the same species.

So Rayman could only do what any good friend could do; be there for him. He wouldn't force him to talk about it if he didn't want to, and when he was ready to talk about it, he would be there to listen. Also, did I mention that this was all a lot for Rayman because he's been in love with his best friend for as long as he can remember? Well, because it didn't matter. Rayman knew it didn't; he knew he would have to hide it forever. Anything not to scare his best friend in the whole world away. And especially not now, considering Globox was going through a lot. It was something Rayman was willing to let be and never address for the rest of his life; for him and his friend to stay happily best friends for life.

Rayman shook his head. No, forget about that. He glanced at his friend again. Still silent. Globox smiled back at him, at least. He still looked a little down though. Hopefully the task at hand would take his mind off of it. They jumped into the portal and were whisked away to the fairy glade.

''Come on Globox, let's go'' Rayman said as he motioned for his friend to follow him.

The two quickly made there way to the heart of the glade, where Ly was meditating in midair. Rayman was fascinated by Ly. He loved her too, and even wanted to date her at one point. However she, as always, ever so in her sweet way, turned him down. That was back when he was younger and after saving the world for the second time. So of course, he was disappointed and had a broken teenage heart. But looking back at it now, it was silly. Now Ly was just family to him, almost like a sister. He was grateful for her wisdom and guidance whenever he needed it, always. However there were some things he would never tell her.

They didn't even have to say anything. She noticed them right away.

''Hello, Rayman, Globox. I'm glad you came so quickly'' she greeted.

She opened one eye to look at them...specifically Globox, actually.

''How are you doing, Globox?'' she asked him.

Globox looked up from the ground he was previously keeping his eyes on. ''Huh? Oh, well, sure I'm great, miss Ly ma'am! Why wouldn't I be?''

Ly chuckled. ''Oh Globox...you're so lucky to have Rayman. Never forget that.''

Rayman blushed. Aw shucks. He wasn't THAT great, he just saved him whenever he needed saving, made him smile whenever he needed smiling...the normal best friend stuff. Rayman glanced over at Globox and saw he was looking right at him now...with an unreadable expression. Rayman smiled and looked at the ground sheepishly.

''Yeah well anyways...what did you want us here for?'' asked Rayman, finally.

Ly stepped down from her levitation, her feet ever so gingerly touching the ground. How the heck does she do things so flawlessly? This was something everyone would ask themselves in her presence. She approached the two of them.

''I know you don't get much of a rest, Rayman, you are always having to do something of great importance, saving the world, stopping evil villains...''

Oh, great. She has another adventure for him. Well, to be fair, he had had a fair amount of rest. But hey, a hero never stays at rest for long, huh?

''But, I think this concerns you quite a bit. You are well aware of lums, the types, their usage. You can harness their energy like no one else can. Even you, Globox, can to some level.''

Rayman and Globox were both looking at her with interest now.

''This has to do with lums?'' they both questioned out loud. They snapped their heads at each other. Jinx.

''A certain lum, actually. A very powerful and...dangerous one.''

They both looked back at her. Globox looked innocently clueless, and Rayman was starting to get concerned now. Danger. Why was he not surprised?

''Just one lum? What's so special about it?'' Globox asked, curious but still having no idea the calamity of this.

Rayman stayed quiet. That's just what he wanted to know.

Ly leaned in with a serious expression on her face that Rayman had not actually seen before. This can't be any worse than Andre or Razorbeard, can it?

''Have you ever heard of a purple lum or a white lum?''

Rayman snapped his fingers. ''I get it. This has to do with the lum of darkness and the lum of light. I've heard of them. They're giant sized lums, and there's only one of each; two of the many elemental lums.''

Ly nodded. ''Correct. There's many others. But there's a specific problem with one of them...which will ultimately affect the other one in a bad way too. The two ones I just mentioned are the problem, specifically.''

Globox tilted his head. ''How come I never heard of them?''

''Sorry Globox, I actually have ancient books on lums. I just didn't think you'd be interested in that sort of thing.'' Rayman confessed as he scratched the back of his head.

Globox was about to protest to that but then stopped himself. ''You're right, I wouldn't.''

Ly smiled, amused. She missed not seeing these two every day. She missed their interaction. But lately, she had kept herself in isolation to build up her magic; to build up her energy. She still wasn't feeling completely with it right now, but the rift in the elemental lums had woken her from her slumber. Surely the other fairies were alarmed as well. But that was something she'd have to deal with later.

''Believe it or not, the purple lum, the dark lum, is stable. The light lum however...it's rifting. It's rifting very badly. And it's starting to shake up it's counterpart as well. This could mean it's on the verge of bursting and unleashing chaos...undoing the balance of the world.''

''So let me guess, you want me to make it stable again...somehow?'' Rayman inquired.

''Actually, it will require the strength of the two of you.''

Rayman looked at Globox, worried. The both of them? With the emotional state Globox was in right now, could he really handle that?

Globox pointed at himself. ''ME? But what can I do? I'm just silly ol Globox!''

Ly shook her head. ''There's more you're capable of than you think. The fact you can transport silver lums is something that should have given you a hint.''

Rayman went in closer to Ly, whispering to her, ''Ly, you know what Globox has been through lately. You know how he's feeling right now. Are you sure this is a good idea?''

Ly put her hand on Rayman's shoulder, whispering back in the most gentle voice possible, ''Rayman, I know. But this is urgent. I wouldn't have him go along if it wasn't necessary. It might actually be good for him. And plus, you'll be there every step of the way. I think if you're with him, it will make all the difference. I've seen him when he's alone lately...he's been a lot more of a mess than just quiet. You've already made all the difference.''

Rayman sighed, still unsure.

''Trust me. It will be fine.''

Rayman glanced at his friend, who was fiddling with rocks on the ground. He kicked one and held his foot in pain. He could hear him mutter under his breath ''why rock why?''

Rayman smiled, chuckling. Oh, Globox...he looked back at Ly.

''Alright. I'll keep an eye on him.''

Globox interrupted them, getting right in the space between them. ''Seriously, what do we have to do? Don't go planning without me if I'm a part of this!''

So, Ly went on to tell them what they must do.


	3. Chapter Two

Razorbeard's henchmen were hiding in the shadows, listening to Ly's explanation the whole time. They quickly retreated, having gotten all the information they needed. Razorbeard was waiting by his ship, arms crossed tapping his metal foot impatiently. The two henchmen halted in front of him, saluting.

''Sir, we found Rayman and Globox.''

Razorbeard turned around to face them, looking between the two henchman. ''So, why didn't you capture them?''

The henchmen stopped their salute, looking at each other doubtfully.

''Well, because...'' the first henchman began.

''Because we heard some interesting information from Ly, that, quite frankly sir, sounds for a far better plan-''

Razorbeard yelled at them, ''SILENCE!''

The henchmen froze in fear.

''I gave you two a simple task. I GIVE the orders around here. YOU DO AS I SAY. I don't CARE what Ly said, at least, not right now...anyways, you could HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT IT LATER AND BROUGHT ME RAYMAN AND GLOBOX FIRST. THEY ARE TOP PRIORITY, THEY ARE WHAT I CARE ABOUT AT THE MOMENT! REVENGE! REVENGEEEE!''

The henchmen recoiled, intimidated by his yelling.

''DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND REVENGEEEEE?!''

The henchmen stuttered. ''We-we-well-''

Razorbeard growled in frustration. ''Forget it. They're probably leaving the glade by now. We'll get them later. Since you thought this ''info'' was MORE important, tell me what it is and prove to me just how ''important'' it is!''

Rayman and Globox were walking by the portals again, heading to the marshes of awakening. Ly told them they'd need to get potion supplies from Jano, the guardian of the cave of bad dreams before they left, since it would be a long and possibly dangerous journey. Ly supplied them with a bountiful of silver lums, which according to her, would help stabilize the lum of light. Globox was apparently the only one who had the ability to properly transfer them, so he was carrying them within him. It's why he had to go along. Rayman, well...he was the fighter, the support. Aint that a twist? Not that Globox did much ''protective'' support before for Rayman on his journeys. (His emotional support was always a much needed pick me up and motivation for Rayman when adventuring though!)

''I can't believe we have to go on ANOTHER journey of peril! THOSE ARE THE WORST KIND!''

''Well she didn't say ''peril'' she said ''danger'' but I mean...yeah I, guess it's kind of the same thing...'' murmured Rayman.

Globox sighed. ''Such is life, first my darling wife and i break up, then I have to put myself in danger! Oh, sweet sorrow!~'' Globox said dramatically, putting the back of his hand on his head for dramatic effect.

Rayman rolled his eyes, but smiled at the same time. Globox was starting to feel better, acting more like himself. It filled Rayman's heart with joy. Rayman was apparently staring at Globox because he didn't notice the edge of the ground and fell right into the portal.

''aaaaAAAaaaAaaaAaaaa...''

Globox looked down into the portal. He shrugged then jumped in.

Rayman had landed flat on his face. Ow. Well that was stupid. He was just glad Globox didn't notice him gawking at him in adoration like that. Rayman could usually contain himself, but perhaps his feelings were starting to burst at the seams.

 _No!_ he yelled to himself in his head, _no no no no NO-_

Globox flew from the portal, landing right on top of him. Didn't this happen before?

Globox looked around.

''Raaaayyymannn!'' he called, ''where did you go?''

A muffled voice could be heard from underneath him.

Globox looked down. ''Oh...oops.''

He got up off of Rayman, who got up looking a little dizzy. Globox knocked the wind out of him.

''Ehehehe...sorry Ray'' Globox apologized with a nervous chuckle.

Rayman shook his head, trying to make himself alert again. ''Y-you need better control when you're going through portals buddy...''

Globox raised a brow, putting his hands on his hips...or, just his belly since he doesn't really have hips...? ''Says the man who carelessly FELL in...''

Rayman grumbled. ''...man?'' Is that really what you'd call him? French fry seemed more appropriate, just look at his hair! Or I mean...thingamajig.

They made their way into the cave of bad dreams, looking for the guardian. Globox was trembling. He hated going into scary places like this. In fact, he hadn't actually been here before.

''This place is SO CREEPY. Why would anyone wanna live here?'' questioned Globox outloud.

Rayman jumped down off of the skeleton they were walking on. Fairies sake knows what this creature was when it was alive...

''Because, to be perfectly honest, Jano is kinda creepy himself. So it's fitting.''

Soon they found their way into Jano's treasure cove, which was for some reason where he spent most of his time. He REALLY loved shiny things, because Rayman noticed there wasn't just gold, he had added more things. Silverware, picture frames...

''Rayman...hello old friend.'' A deep, rumbling voice said from behind them.

Globox jumped. ''AHHHH''

Jano laughed. ''The typical reaction.''

''Do you have to give EVERY newcomer a heart attack?'' Rayman asked.

Globox got up. ''T-this is Jano?''

Rayman nodded.

Globox whispered to Rayman, ''youre right, he IS creepy...''

Rayman shook his head then looked up at Jano. ''Anyways, sadly we're not here to just visit. By the way, this is Globox.''

Jano looked at Globox, inspecting him. ''So this is Globox. Rayman mentions you quite a bit.''

Rayman tensed up. He talked about all his friends to him!

''You should see the gleaming look in his eyes whenever he brings you u-''

''A-ANYWAYS'' Rayman interupted Jano.

Jano chuckled deeply. He did that on purpose.

 _Stupid giant green pea..._

''I heard that. I'm too scaley to be a pea.''

 _Oops. Forgot he read minds._ Rayman could only imagine Globox's inner thoughts were just as noisey. What could Jano hear from them now...?

''So then, what did you come here for?'' asked Jano, finally.

''Health potions. We're going on another adventure, believe it or not. So all kinds of health potions like for healing poison, sustaining hunger and injury treating would be useful.''

Jano nodded, or what was an attempt to nod. It just looked like he moved his whole body. Wonder what it's like to have just a face as a body? Must be a drag.

''It shall be done. I will prepare them now, if you're leaving immediately.''

Rayman nodded. ''That would be preferable.''

Jano snapped his fingers and his miniature versions of him brought the potions. How did they prepare those so fast? Forget Ly, THIS guy was the real mystery!

''You have never traveled with supplies before clearly because you do not have anything to carry them in...'' Jano pointed out.

 _Oh._ Rayman and Globox looked at each other.

Globox put up his hands defensively. ''Hey don't look at me I wouldn't have thought of that!''

''This can be dealt with. You can use concealing magic. The same way you conceal lums and carry them magically, you can transfer these potions as magic and then summon them at will whenever you need them. This needs no explanation, just do the same thing you do with the lums.''

So that's what they did. Rayman may not be able to transfer lums but he could definitely carry and summon them. Both of them would need to conceal these potions, since there was quite a bit.

 _Here's hoping this journey wont be too complicated._

 **Concealing potions with magic. Sounds like random weirdness I made up, because it is. Hey, I'm tryin my best! Give me credit for being imaginative! ;) Hope you enjoy so far. Stay tuned for more~  
**


	4. Chapter Three

Razorbeard was directing henchmen on his ship, preparing to follow Rayman on his journey.

''This is PERFECT,'' chuckled Razorbeard, ''First those two chumps can lead me straight to this ''all powerful lum'' and it will be mine for the taking! THEN I CAN EXACT MY REVENGE TOO!''

Razorbeards lackey piped up. ''Killing two birds with one stone, essentially?''

Razorbeard quickly turned around, pointing at him in excited acknowledgement. ''EXACTLY!''

''But uh, sir...''

''What?''

His lackey cleared his metallic throat. ''How does Rayman know where to find this lum? And why have so little people heard of it?''

Razorbeard slapped his lackey to the ground. ''Pah! You ask too many questions. Besides, one, Ly knows where it is and told them how to get there, and as for two, how am I supposed to have the answer to that if I even haven't heard of it?! Gimme a break!''

Razorbeards lackey groaned as he rubbed his face. He grumbled, picking himself up off the floor. God how he hated Razorbeard. But he valued his life too much to dare make an enemy of himself in Razorbeard's eyes. He'd rather not go through all the trouble Rayman has gone through...and WILL go through...

Razorbeard sat in his throne, his eyes glinting eviliy. ''Let's get going! Follow them, and do NOT lose sight of them!''

Meanwhile, Rayman and Globox were making their way to the portal; the portal that would take them far, far away from the home they know and love. The teensies opened it up for them under Ly's direction, and soon the giant, swirling golden portal had opened up in front of them. Ly and the teensies bid them farewell.

Ly bowed her head respectfully. ''Good luck.''

Rayman nodded, and Globox gulped. Rayman looked at him.

''Scared?''

''N-no!''

Rayman raised a brow.

''Okay yeah, I know, there's no shame in being afraid...''

Rayman looked at Globox's hand, tempted to take it to comfort him. But he pulled his hand back.

 _You're getting too riskay. What's your problem?_

Instead he put his hand on his shoulder. ''It'll be alright. You're with me, and besides, you're stronger than you know too''

Globox sighed, relaxing his tensed arms in defeat. ''Do you really believe that?''

Rayman looked him straight in the eye. ''Yes.''

Globox quickly looked away and stammered, ''C-cool''

 _What the?_ thought Rayman, _That was a weird reaction. Maybe he's just really, REALLY nervous about the quest? Or was it something I said? He's never been intimidated by me so..._

''Rayman.''

Ly's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

She leaned in close and whispered to him, ''Sometimes you have to take a chance.''

She ruffled his hair and pulled back, a big smile on her face.

 _What the heck is she getting at-_

The portal glowed brightly, a bit of electricity shooting out of it. And it was...shrinking?!

''What?! Why wont it stay open?!'' yelled one of the frazzled teensies.

Ly tried to calm them all down. ''Since it's to a place so far, it requires much stronger magic to stay open. Stronger than any of ours combined. We will be able to open it again when you are ready to return, but you're both going to have to go, now! Before the portal closes!''

Rayman and Globox ran at the portal in a panic. Globox hesitated a little before he jumped in, but cringed, preparing for the worst as he finally jumped in.

Before Rayman followed suit, he turned to Ly and yelled back at her, ''How will you know when we're ready to come back?''

Suddenly, he could hear her voice...but it sounded different. Like it was in his thoughts.

Oh. That's how.

'' ** _I know you can't speak to me back this way, but, I will check back on you, through your thoughts. I will know when you are ready._** ** _Our connection is strong enough that I could hear you from anywhere. Do not worry._** ''

Rayman nodded frantically, and, with a running start, leapt into the portal, which after he did, closed instantly.

Back up in the air on Razorbearfs ship, he was looking through a telescope at the whole thing. He growled and punched the telescope, sending it flying off the ship.

''IT'S THROUGH A PORTAL?! SON OF A-''

''Now now sir, there's no need for that kind of-'' his lackey interrupted.

''SHUT UPPPPP!'' Razorbeard yelled at him.

His lackey stumbled back.

Razorbeard slammed his fists on the side of the ship. ''HOW am I SUPPOSED to follow him NOW?!''

A ninja henchman spiraled out of the floor behind them. They both turned around, startled.

''I don't recognize you! You're not one of my ninja pirates!''

The ninja bowed. He had the same basic build, but was wearing an actual ninja outfit and had no eye patch.

''You do not know me it is true, Mr. Beard, but I am fully in support of your ways. I know a way to get you to where you wish to go.'' he also had a Japanese accent.

''How did you even get on my ship? And pop out of my floor so flawlessly?'' Even Razorbeard was flustered by this guy's awesome presence!

The mysterious ninja robot opened up his palm, which he held a golden ring.

''This is how I can get you there.''

Razorbeard looked at it, then up at him. ''How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?''

The ninja bowed on one knee. ''Give me a chance. And if I fail that chance, you may destroy me without resistance.''

Razorbeard stroked his metal chin in thought. He took a quick glance down at his lackey, who was still on the floor, looking at the newcomer in dumbstruck awe. Or fear. Either one.

 _Pathetic_ thought the admiral.

''Fine. Now, prove it. Show me that this ordinary looking ring can do the job.''

The ninja got up, his yellow eyes squinting through his ninja mask. ''Of course.''

He walked over to the edge of the ship with Razorbeard. He pointed to a field nearby, down below.

''We must be in a more open space. There will work.''

He turned to face Razorbeard. ''By the way, my name is Shuri, Shuri-san.''

 **Who is thy mysterious OC I threw in?! Why has he randomly shown up, and will he be able to help Razorbeard and the rest of his evil crew to follow Rayman and Globox? Also, what is starting to unravel between Rayman and Globox? Will the beginning of their journey be smooth sailing? Stay tuned for all that and more!**


	5. Bonus chapter

**Please bare with me readers, I got some writers block goin. So in the mean time, have a little bonus chapter. It's not an important part of the plot, it's just a little scenario to tide you over. Enjoy! (Takes place in a little scene during Rayman and Globox's journey)  
**

Rayman and Globox were sitting by the beautiful sparkling river in the middle of the forest, with the bright moon and stars visible in the night sky in a gap in the trees. It was peaceful, there wasn't a sound. Globox was enjoying the little fish in the water and their unique rainbow colour, which enhanced the sparkling water even more. Rayman however was simply enjoying this relaxing time with Globox. They were walking through the forest all day, and found this lovely spot to rest for the night. Rayman glanced over at Globox, who was still talking about the fish.

''They're so pretty Rayman! I wonder if I could have one as a pet? Hmmm but I don't know how to take care of a fish...''

Rayman chuckled. He continued to watch his friend, eyes sparkling as bright as the moon and stars reflection on the water.

 _I love you._

Rayman frowned.

 _Really, inner thoughts?_

He grinned wide as his friend looked at him.

''Whatcha thinkin about, Ray?'' asked innocent ol Globox.

Rayman cleared his throat. ''Nothing. Just...the journey ahead.''

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang through his mind.

 ** _You should tell him._**

Rayman shook his head. _Ly?_

 ** _Yes, Rayman. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have eavesdropped like that on your thoughts. Or would that be mind dropped? No, that doesn't sound right..._**

Rayman sighed.

 _I'm not telling him anything._

 _BUT IF YOU DONT THEN I CANT GO TO YOUR WEDDING AND GET FREE FOOD!_

Rayman rose an eyebrow in confusion. Who's voice was THAT?

 _Uh...Ly, what was that?_

He could hear Ly laugh in his thoughts. **_I forgot to tell you, Rayman. I'm sort of...mentoring a teensie._**

Rayman looked down at the water again, looking at the fish swim by. _That's...odd. What do you mean by that? And how can he speak through thoughts?_ _  
_

 ** _It's a long story. Let's just say, his father was a fairy.  
_**

''What?''

Oops. Rayman said that one outloud. Well, more like in a whisper, considering it didn't look like Globox heard it. Rayman blushed but was relieved he didn't hear it.

 ** _...I'll tell you about it later. He's quite mentally strong and impressionable. In order to communicate with you like that he didn't even need to know you and form a connection. It's fascinating...Anyways, sorry I intruded. But Rayman..._**

Rayman stayed silent.

 ** _I reccomend you follow my advice. Because it's not hopeless like you think it is. There's something you don't know-_**

 _WILL THE WEDDING HAVE PIGS IN A BLANKET I LOOOOVE THOSE OH OH OH OH OH AND I HOPE THE CAKE IS CHOCOLATE WITH CHOCOLATE ICING HAVE YOU TWO KISSED YET KISS HIM NOW NOW NOW NOW  
_

Rayman held his head. Okay that gave him a bit of a headache. This teensie sounds rather young and...over excited.

 ** _Sorry about that, Rayman. I've calmed him down. He shouldn't be bothering you anymore._**

 _That's okay, Ly. I think I better get some sleep now. But wait, what's that something I don't know?  
_

...No answer.

 _Ly? Ly?_

Still nothing.

Rayman cautiously looked over at his friend again. He had fallen asleep, now laying down on the ground, snoring loudly.

Rayman loved that snore.

...Darn it.


	6. Chapter Four

Razorbeard ordered for his henchman to stop the ship and followed Shuri to the open field. Shuri casually tossed the ring up and down as he made his way to the middle of the field.

 _Cocky, isn't he?_ thought Razorbeard, _he wont be when I make him one of my henchmen._

 _But for now, I'll play along._

 _Rayman, is, top priority._

''Wait, everyone hold on! I completely forgot something.'' shouted Razorbeard.

Shuri crossed his arms, tapping his metal foot impatiently as the rest of Razorbeards henchmen simply halted, frozen to the spot. They followed Razorbeard without question, after all. His lackey stopped right beside Shuri, convieniently. He even tried shimmying closer to him, but stopped when he glared at him. Razorbeard simply rolled his eyes at that.

''I need someone to send a messenger bot out to Uglette.''

One of his henchmen saluted and ran back to the ship to prepare the messenger.

''Hopefully she wont be too mad...'' Razorbeard mumbled to himself.

Shuri sighed. ''May I continue now?''

Razorbeard chuckled, shaking his head. ''No. I mean, not yet. Bear with me for a moment, I have a working partner who must be here for this.''

Shuri glared at Razorbeard's lackey who was still uncomfortably close to him and scooted to the side slightly to create space between them, then looked back to Razorbeard.

He clutched the ring in his metal hand, tightly. ''Very well. I'm a patient bot.''

Razorbeard laughed. Considering he was putting up with his lackey, who was acting oddly toward him, he could see that. But still...

His patience and, the fact that he was here at all, was suspicious, and Razorbeard kept that in the back of his mind.

Rayman and Globox had been wandering through the forest the portal led them to for days. It was huge, with only a few animals and exotic looking plant life. Ly had been telling Rayman directions, but it still felt like they weren't getting anywhere. It was like this forest never ended!

 _ **''That's because it doesn't''**_ Ly told him through his thoughts.

 _What do you mean it doesn't?_ Rayman thought back, starting to panic.

Ly chuckled a hearty chuckle that he could feel reverberate through his brain. That laugh could cure anything. Maybe that's why she was a great big sister to all.

 ** _''It's an illusion, Rayman, that the forest uses to protect the ruin gate. You knew the road to the light lum wouldn't be an easy one, didn't you?''_**

Rayman stopped walking, Globox stopping along with him, looking at him questioningly.

''Is Ly talking to you again?''

Rayman nodded. ''Just hold tight. I gotta hear what she has to say.''

Globox plopped down in the soft grass they were standing on, resting his chin on his arm. ''I hope shes telling us how to get out of here, not that this forest isn't nice and all but, it feels like we've been walking foreverrrrr...''

Rayman gave him a soft smile. ''I wont be long.''

'' _HONESTLY YOU SHOULD JUST SAY THE WORDS I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW-''_

Rayman clutched his head. Ow. Not again!

 ** _''Sorry again, Rayman. Please, Bobby, behave yourself. Not that I don't agree with you!''_**

Rayman rolled his eyes. _So, what do we do to get past this ''illusion?''_

Now Rayman and Globox had to do even MORE walking. But at least they had something to look for this time. A glowing red and white flower, a big one that apparently stood as tall as both Rayman and Globox combined. Ly explained, that if they touched it and closed their eyes, hold for five seconds, open their eyes, they would be where they needed to be.

This didn't surprise Rayman, they've seen stranger.

Still, what they had to do to get to this lum solidified just how important they were. It inspired Rayman and Globox to keep going forward, no matter what.

Rayman pointed to a certain clearing. ''There. I think I see it.''

Rayman ran up to the flower, and it indeed was the right one. It was big, bright, sparkling and absolutely gorgeous. Globox ran up beside Rayman, looking up at the flower with him, awestruck by it's sheer beauty. Globox looked at Rayman.

 _Sigh. Look at the way Rayman's eyes sparkle. Inspiration suits him so well._ thought Globox.

Rayman looked at Globox too, who quickly turned away. Rayman tilted his head in confusion.

''What?''

''NOTHINGGGg LETS GO TOUCH THAT FLOWER!'' exclaimed Globox, extremely flustered.

He ran up to the flower at lightning speed.

 _Wow. He can be fast when he wants to._ thought Rayman.

 ** _''So clueless...''_**

 _Huh?_

 _Ly? Did you say something?_

Silence.

She had to stop doing that.

Back in the field where Razorbeard, his henchmen and Shuri were, a woman covered in a cloak arrived.

''Why haven't you been keeping in touch with me?'' the woman asked Razorbeard.

Razorbeard, uncharacteristically, looked nervous. He rarely so did.

''N-now look, you know me, sometimes I get carried away and-''

The woman chuckled deeply, pulling back her hood. It was, in fact, Uglette, Globox's former wife.

''Relax, Razorbeard. Now, i would be mad if the henchman you let me borrow to babysit the kids was doing a terrible job but, he's actually doing quite well...for a robot.''

Razorbeard's tension eased. Phew, she wasn't mad. A mad Uglette, Razorbeard discovered, was not something he ever wanted to experience again. He pushed back his flashback of a past meeting with her, not wanting to even think of it again.

''Glad that's working out.''

He turned to Shuri, who was looking more impatient by the minute before, but seeing Uglette, it was clear his interest was peaked again.

''Who might this lovely young lady be?'' Shuri asked casually, spinning the ring.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. ''Madam.''

She raised her brow, also looking interested. ''My my, Razorbeard, you never told me you had such a gentlemanly henchman working for you.''

''Oh, he doesn't work for me. He just kind of showed up, actually'' he said, eyeing him suspiciously, ''but he says he knows how to get to Rayman and Globox, so I'm working with him for now.''

She pulled her hand away from Shuri gingerly. ''Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, mister...?''

''Shuri'' he introduced himself with a bow, ''Shuri-san. And you?''

''Uglette. I'm also working with Razorbeard, actually. Temporarily of course, for...''

She paused.

''...personal reasons.''

 **Honestly, if there's any typos, please excuse them, I type too fast for my own good and it's easy for me to miss things. Plus, I'm too lazy to go over it so, if I catch a typo I'll fix it. Thanks readers :)**


	7. Chapter Five

When Rayman and Globox touched the flower, they were no longer in the forest. Now they were on a long, winding open trail just outside of the forest. Rayman looked back, confused. Did they really need the flower to get out? Man, magic was weird. Globox spun around as he looked at their surroundings. He was more fascinated than confused; as always. He didn't care to let confusion take over him and give himself a headache over trying to understand things; he just reveled in the mysterious.

That was another quality Rayman loved about him.

Okay this was getting ridiculous. As they walked along the trail, Rayman let his mind wander again.

 _These feelings aren't going away, ate they?_

Ly appeared to answer for him in his thoughts, _**No, they won't.**_

Rayman sighed. _Thanks, Ly, that's really helping..._

 _ **But do you know what will? Speaking your feelings-**_

 _TELL HIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Rayman clutched his head. Oh why oh why...

He looked at Globox. No, they really weren't going away. They were getting stronger by the minute, and Rayman felt like he was ready to burst. But he held it all back, for the sake of their friendship. But...if they were truly friends, they'd stay that way, no matter what, right?

"Hey Globox, there's something I need to talk to you about..."

Suddenly he was interrupted as a horse drawn caravan zoomed past them, almost ramming into them.

Globox shook his fist in the air as he yelled at it, "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU CRAZY MANIAC YOU COULD HAVE HURT US!"

Rayman squinted at it as it drove further down the path. Was that a teensie driving it? This path must lead to somewhere populated then. So the duo continued on down the path.

Razorbeard and Uglette watched Shuri as he spun the hoop around.

"This is madly entertaining and all" said Razorbeard sarcastically, "but how is it going to help us get to them?!"

"SHH!" Uglette shushed him.

 _Did she just shush me?!_

Razorbeard glared at her with irritation.

After throwing the hoop in the air it suddenly grew to the size of the whole entire pirate ship, and stayed spinning in place.

Uglette, Razorbeard and the rest of the pirates looked on with fascination.

"No way..." muttered Razorbeard, impressed. God,he hated letting himself get impressed by this random stranger. He hated EVERYONE getting impressed by this guy. HE was supposed to be the greatest, HE was supposed to be top dog and ONLY him.

Well, he'd remind them all of all that when he got to Rayman, and that lum.

As the hoop kept spinning, it appeared to glow a bright blue in the middle. This was a portable portal!

 _It just better get us where we need to go._

Razorbeard walked up to Shuri, arms crossed.

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed with your...pocket portal."

Shuri grinned. "I thought you might be."

"But not with you" Razorbeard said as he shoved past him.

Looking at the portal he continued talking to him, "Not yet anyway. You can still prove your worth to me, by helping in capturing Rayman and the lum of light."

Razorbeard turned to Shuri again, expectantly. Shuri showed slight annoyance in his face for a second, but it faded back to his polite facade as he bowed accordingly.

"Of course, Razorbeard. Shall we?"

Rayman and Globox had been walking down the path for a long time and Rayman could see his friend was getting tired. Well, he was panting and stumbling like crazy. Globox wasn't in terrible shape but less over napping and less storing too much magic would do him some good. This was a pretty long pathway though, and Rayman hated to admit he was starting to get pretty tired too. He hoped they were almost there.

He patted Globox on the shoulder.

"Hey pal, you wanna stop and rest for a bit?"

Globox replied in between breathes, "Yes please, that would be great!"

Globox looked toward the horizon, seeing what looked like buildings in the distance. He pointed at them excitedly.

"Looks like it doesn't matter anyway, I bet that's where we need to go!"

Rayman looked at the buildings too, sighing in relief.

"Thank god, it would be better to finally rest somewhere cozy for once."

They'd rest before looking around; a good recharge of the batteries is what they needed. And maybe, finally, it would give them the chance to talk.

 _YEAHHHHHH HE'S GONNA DO IT!_

 _The more you do that the more brain cells I think I'm losing..._


End file.
